Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) system utilizes multiple antennas at both transmitters and receivers to offer significant increase in data throughput and link range without additional bandwidth or transmit power. Although various techniques have been introduced to operate the MIMO system at low energy consumption modes, these techniques generally consider a limited number of factors for a single MIMO device within the system and assume many aspects of the entire system to be fixed.